dermalhighwayfandomcom-20200214-history
Al-Asad Lamjit
Al-Asad Lamjit (887 AD - ) Status - NPC "My ancestor, for whom I am named, was given the task so very long ago of facing a giant from Gath by the name of Goliath. David, the youngest son of Jesse was annointed by the prophet Samuel and sent before Saul. The boy was sent to the battlefield after he had killed a bear and a lion. Tales say that instead of being fitted with the King's armor, my ancestor chose only a staff and a sling with five stones. History speculates the number of stones and the purpose therein, however it is truth that he only took four stones from the ground. The one stone he already had, and incidentally the stone he used to kill the'' giant, was a relic from the time of Judah. When he loosed the stone from the sling it shot forth with such velocity that it pierced the armor and the skull of the giant. It was by divine right that he would become king, for David is a human ancestor of the Lamb." The Lion of Lamjit ''Excuse me...if I may... Turn your attention '' ''My way. One moment, I won't plead. It isn't much. It's what I need. And it's so small to you, but so large to me. '' ''If it's the last thing I do, I'll make you see. If you turn for me, you darken my soul, and snap that thin thread '' ''I call my horizon. And I'd like to remind you... that something small... Like the rock in this pocket... Can cause your fall. ''- Suzanne Vega 'Rock in this Pocket''' The Covenant Kept The Unseen influences of the Third Crusade spread throughout all of the empire and most of the world. The Holy Relics sought after in the ruins of Solomon's temples lead the Crusaders into direct conflict with a small group of warriors calling themselves the Order of the Jackal. They were shrouded in darkness, lead by a mysterious woman calling herself Lady Jackal. Under her charge were the warriors Ahmed Al-Salla, Farruq Al-Mekhir, Katar Majin, and Al-Asad Lamjit. Under the standard of the jackal and the rising sun - they protected the secrets of the temple with great ferocity. There were those who said that the Order of the Jackal was four hundred years old and that its members were the bastard children of Michael the Archangel and slave-girls. Their arrows were said to have caught fire in mid flight and explode upon piercing the armor of the Templar Knights. Their battles lead them to the heart of the Temple where GOD himself was said to have once resided. Where the Ark of the Covenant had been kept - a gleaming golden case in which the words of GOD resided, stones that had been touced by its hand. In the chambers beneath the Holy City a last great battle was fought between the Jackals and the Crusaders. Many of the Knights of the Cross fell before the might of the Jackals, though they were too few in number to contain them for long. Forced to withdraw into the secret holding place of the Ark and the Treasure of Soloman, the Lady Jackal instructed her subordinates to take their boots off and humble themselves before the symbol of the covenant. A last prayer was made between GOD and the faithful Jackals who prostrated themselves on holy ground. The Lady Jackal was a woman of superior strength and speed, her sword took many knights before their spears overwhelmed her. It was told that the blood that had sprayed her assailants burned them as though it were acid and any who survived her arterial spray were left invalids for the rest of their lives. They pushed forward into the Keeper's Chambers where the four Jackal's awaited them. When the Templars broke through, the Jackals did not assault them, stating that it was unwise to draw swords on Holy Ground, and when the Knights came forward their swords became hot as red coals in their hands as did the metal of their armor. Al-Asad Lamjit, known before as David Abijah - one of the line of King David the father of Solomon who killed the Giant of Gath known as Goliath, took from his pocket a stone and placed upon the Altar. The light from the temple became as such that all who came forward from the chamber door were blinded and then burned, and the Jackals, whose eyes had been closed were unharmed, and yet still the Templars persisted. The Stone of David had awoken the Ark and brlliant golden light overtook them as the lid cracked open and the Jackal's whose feet were bare upon the holy ground were sheilded by the Light which burned the evil away from all who were present. Black, like obsidian glass, their skins had become. Their sins burned away but their lives spared for the courage and faithfulness they held within. Recognizing the descendant of David who had delivered them from their peril, the Jackals entrusted Al-Asad lamjit with the title of Lord Jackal. The Lion of Lamjit and his Jackals were to become one of the most influential unseen forces of the Crusades and history throughout of their Earth Cell.